<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Balcony View by Moonstone_Plus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595715">Royal Balcony View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus'>Moonstone_Plus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pair of Kings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Royalty, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since coming to Kinkow as one of the new co-kings, Brady has wished to connect with his younger scheming cousin Lanny. After he gets a view from his balcony however, the co-king finds a way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brady Parker/ Lanny (Pair of Kings)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Balcony View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning Kinkow!”</p><p>With a yawn and a stretch, co-king of Kinkow, Brady Parker slid himself off of his bed and walked over to the double doors that led to the king's private balcony, that overlooked their castle and island. He walked through the doors and took in the beautiful view of the castle and island, before looking down to watch as his people did their jobs around the castle. Mason and Mikayla soon became his focus, with Brady watching as they gave the guards their daily orders but the king's attention soon wavered. </p><p>For the first morning, since he had arrived on his island, Brady found himself not interested in the 'hottie' known as Mikayla, but instead on a younger boy that was currently sunbathing. Brady ignored the thoughts that this was wrong as he moved onto the telescope on the side of the balcony, using it to stare down at the boy, his own younger cousin and the next-in-line Lanny.</p><p>"Not bad lil 'cous" Brady smirked, as he enjoyed the sight of his cousin's athletic but still undefined chest.</p><p>While Lanny occasionally schemed to get power, Brady was loving the fact that he had a new little cousin, especially one so cute. Brady continued to perv on his younger cousin's body, with the older boy skipping his cousin's swimming shorts, leaving one of the best parts of a males body to last, the teen having to admit that Lanny's skin tone did look good against those bright blue shorts. Once he had passed the boy's blue shorts, Brady found himself shocked that he enjoyed the sight of his cousin's odd hairy legs, with Brady wondering what the island did to make all teenagers and up have fairly hairy legs. </p><p>When he was Lanny's age, Brady was only beginning to grow hair on his legs, yet there was a load of boys that had more hair on one leg then he did on both. Once he was finished with Lanny's legs, he moved down and checked out the younger boy's cute feet, he didn't really have a foot fetish, but he had to admit Lanny had cute feet. With a slight shake of his head, Brady moved his view back up and stopped at the main event.</p><p>"Oh fuck-” Brady muttered, as he internally moaned at what was noticeable.</p><p>As he continued to stare at his younger cousin's crotch, the king was thrilled to notice that his cousin was beginning to tent, with Brady enjoying the thought of the younger boy having a hard-on and couldn't help but wonder what his cousin was thinking about. The older boy continued to watch as his younger cousin's hand moved onto his chest, with Lanny beginning to run his hand against his chest, with the hand slowly beginning to inch closer to the prince's crotch.</p><p>"Oh god…” Brady whispered, licking his lips as he enjoyed the sight of Lanny beginning to play with himself through the thin fabric of his swim trunks.</p><p>The king's hand moved down to his own crotch, with Brady copying the movements of his younger cousin's hand with Brady finding himself getting more and more turned on by the fact he was fondling himself at the same time as his cousin was doing it. As the cousin's continued to play with themselves through their clothing, Brady began to remember the night he had learnt that Lanny was gay.</p><p>"Hey Lanny…" Brady began, as he walked up the castle hallway towards his cousin's bedroom.</p><p>Brady's comment was stopped, when he reached the door of Lanny's bedroom with the co-king looking into the younger boy's room to find Lanny lying on his bed completely naked. The older boy found his eyes traveling his cousin's naked body, with his eyes bulging a little when he noticed that Lanny's hand was around his shaft, with Brady grinning at the fact his cousin was jacking off. Brady watched his cousin's hand moving up and down for a few moments, before moving his sight up Lanny's body again to notice that the younger boy's eyes were closed from the pleasure.</p><p>"Oh god, fuck me!" Lanny moaned out, after a while of stroking himself.</p><p>Brady moved his sight back down as he watched on as Lanny's hand began to speed up his movements on his cock. From his spot in the door, Brady felt his own cock twitch as he watched his little cousin get closer to his orgasm, with Brady soon realising that Lanny was getting closer to his orgasm, with Lanny throwing his head back and moaning loudly.</p><p>As Lanny's cum flew out of his cock in the memory, Brady blinked out of the memory with the co-king looking down at where his cousin was to see that Lanny had disappeared. The older boy grinned at the thought that his younger cousin may have sneaked off in order to have a wank, with the king walking back into his bedroom and over to his single bed. After lying down on his bed, Brady moved his hand into his shorts, with the king fishing out his rock hard cock and beginning to stroke himself. As the pleasure got to him, Brady closed his eyes and began to picture his younger boy cousin wanking.</p><p>"So I guess you enjoyed the view of me" A voice purred from the doorway, a grin on the individual's face. </p><p>The co-king's eyes opened as he turned his head around in order to look over at the door, with the older boy gulping as he saw his now shirt covered cousin; with Brady noticing that Lanny was smirking at him.</p><p>"Wait! What view?" Brady wondered softly, before the mouth of the older boy dropped as he slowly worked out that his cousin had purposely put on a show for him with Brady wondering if Lanny knew that the sight would turn him on. The co-king of Kinkow hissing out: “You little…”</p><p>With the smirk still on his face, Lanny walked in and shut the door behind him as he made his way over to his older cousin. Brady's eyes widened a little once Lanny had reached him, with the younger boy reaching down and grabbing onto the co-king's cock, with Brady releasing a loud moan of pleasure from having his cousin feel up his cock.</p><p>"HEY BRADY! The islander boys are throwing tomatoes at Mason, want to go and help them?" Boomer called out as he got closer to the room.</p><p>The cousin’s quickly jumped apart with a groan of annoyance as they quickly made themselves presentable with the teens hoping that they would be able to use their waist bands to hide their rock hard cocks from the other co-king. While Brady wanted to say no to his brother and co-king in order to stay here and see where it would go with Lanny, hoping that before the night was over that he could have pounded the younger boys hole, but knew that Boomer wouldn't let him not go.</p><p>"So… Do you want to finish this tomorrow night? Boomer's going out with Ogie, we would have the time to do it?" Brady questioned fairly quickly, hoping to get an agreement from his cousin to continue this. Lanny grinned and quickly squeezed Brady's cock through his clothing, with Brady moaning from the agreement.</p><p>The following day, the horned up and sexually frustrated pair managed to find some time together, when Boomer found himself having a special training session with Mason and Mikayla. As soon as he found out, Lanny snuck into the king's shared broom to find Brady on his bed, completely naked with the older boy fondling himself. Brady grinned as the younger boy walked into his room, with a light blush on Lanny's face as he continued to watch what Brady was doing.</p><p>"What's up cousin?" Brady questioned while continuing to lightly fondle himself. Lanny enjoyed the sight despite wondering if the idiot king even knew the effect the sight was having on the younger boy.</p><p>"Well I couldn't wait… and since Boomer's busy… I thought…" Lanny blushed, with the prince looking around the bedroom that was meant to be his, if the sasquatch Mason hadn't brought home the boneless and brainless hunk, who had no idea what he was doing to the younger boy.</p><p>"Either could I…” Brady smirked motioning at his hand which was continuing to fondle himself, with Lanny closing the door behind him as he moved towards his king and older cousin.</p><p>Once Lanny had reached the bed, he sat down next to his king with the younger teen reaching out and rubbing the masculine legs of his cousins, with Lanny enjoying the fact the older boy’s legs muscles tightened under his touch. His hand moved up Lanny's legs until he reached his cousin's cock with Lanny taking over from Brady's hand and began to lightly fondle the older boy's cock as he moved up his king's bed in order to lean down and kiss Brady. The co-king’s eyes widened, shocked that Lanny was actually kissing him; while the cousin's tongue explored each other's mouth during their first kiss, the cousins were shocked at this new level of intimacy. </p><p>The older boy was only expecting a wanking bud, maybe someone who would be willing to swap blow jobs with but it seemed that his cousin wanted more with Brady being proved right when Lanny broke the kiss in order to move back down his king's body. As he moved down his king's body, Lanny occasionally took a lick of his cousin's chest with Lanny enjoying the taste of his king's chest with the scheming prince not stopping his movements until Lanny had reached Brady's cock.</p><p>"Mm… oh god Lanny…" Brady moaned, with the king feeling his cousin nuzzling the mushroom head of his rock hard cock.</p><p>Lanny grinned at the moan as he took the hold of his cousin's cock and ran the tip of Brady's cock against his lips, causing Brady to moan loudly as he felt his cousin's tongue against the mushroom head of his cock. As he began to bob up and down on Brady's cock, Lanny used some of the tricks he had learnt from the blow jobs he had gotten from the islander boys in return for not making the boy's parents pay the rising taxes that he convinced the kings to pass. The younger boy went back to make short licks at his cousin's piss-slit, enjoying the slight taste of his cousin's pre-cum, before pulling off and licking down the length of his king's cock until he reached Brady's musky and slightly sweaty ballsack, which he quickly took into his mouth, using his tongue to roll them around his mouth. </p><p>The scheming prince worshiped his cousin's balls for a few moments, using his teeth to lightly gaze at the king's balls with Brady moaning from the feeling. Once he had sucked on them for a while, Lanny let them drop out of his mouth and licked up the length of his cousin's cock, taking it back into his mouth and beginning to bob up and down again. Brady's moans filled the room, as Lanny continued to suck on him, with Lanny impressed at how long his cousin could last, knowing from his own experiences that he would have shot ages ago. As he continued to suck Brady, Lanny reached down into his own clothing in order to slowly stroke his own cock, with his hand matching the speed of his bobbing on Brady's cock.</p><p>"Mm, here it comes," Brady hissed, after what seemed like hours to the younger boy. </p><p>Blushing about the incoming load of Kingly cum, the young prince felt his cousin's cock thrusting up into his mouth with Brady trying to push his entire length into the younger boy's mouth. Lanny grinned at the fact that he was able to cause his king to act like this, with Lanny beginning to wonder if this was how he could get the kingship; he could get Brady so worked up from getting a blow job that the older boy is willing to do anything to get a piece of his ass, such as handing over power to him. As he threw his head back and moaned loudly, Brady cried out.</p><p>"LANNY!"</p><p>The co-king's moan continued as he felt his cock exploding inside of his cousin's mouth, with Lanny quickly swallowing every drop of his cousin's cock as it shot into him. After he had finished shooting his load and Lanny had swallowed every drop, the co-king pulled his cousin off of his now slightly sensitive cock, with the cousin's pulling each other into and another passionate kiss. As his tongue explored Lanny's mouth again, Brady rolled them over so he was on top of the younger man, before breaking the kiss and grinning at his cousin.</p><p>"My turn." Brady growled lustfully, causing Lanny to moan out.</p><p>The co-king made short work of the younger boy's shirt, pulling over Lanny's boy before smashing his lips against his cousin's neck again, with Lanny moaning as his neck was sucked on. Brady continued for a few moments before beginning to kiss down his cousin's chests, with the king enjoying the moans coming from the younger boy's mouth. Once he had reached the bottom of his cousin's chest, Brady fingered the waistband of both Lanny's shorts and underwear, before pulling them down in one move to leave his cousin butt naked on his bed. Brady took in the sight of his cousin's cock, noticing that lengthy cocks ran in the family, with the teen knowing that older boy Boomer's cock also was blessed with the family magic.</p><p>"Oh fuck… Brady! Lanny cried out, Brady lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around his cousin's length.</p><p>Lanny continued to moan loudly, as Brady sucked on the tip of his cock with the co-king's tongue running across his piss-slit repeatedly, before the older boy began to bob up and down on Lanny's cock. As he enjoyed the feeling of his cousin's mouth on his cock, the younger boy found himself having to admit that he would happily bow to Brady as he king, if the older boy continued to suck him off every day.</p><p>"Brady! Mm" Lanny whimpered, wondering how his brainless hunk of a cousin had managed to get so talented at sucking a boy's cock.</p><p>With his orgasm getting closer, Lanny grabbed onto the older boy's hair and pushed the king further down onto his cock, with Brady almost choking as he felt Lanny's cock pushing against his throat. Despite the slightly awkwardness, Brady grinned at the forcefulness of his younger cousin and rewarded him by beginning to deep throat the younger boy's cock with Lanny feeling his balls beginning to boil with his cum, and knew that he was ready to shoot his load into Brady's mouth.</p><p>"Oh god cous… I'm going to…" Lanny moaned out, with Brady grinning at the fact he was about to taste his younger cousin's load.</p><p>With a desire to taste Lanny no on his mind, Brady sucked on the younger boy's cock as hard as he could, with Brady using his lips and teeth to milk his cousin's cock, with Lanny soon releasing a loud moan as he thrust his cock into his king's mouth. Brady soon felt his cousin's load shooting against the back of his throat, with Brady swallowing every drop that fired out of the prince's cock. Once Lanny had finished shooting his load, Brady pulled off of the teens cock and swallowed the remaining drops of cum in his mouth before looking up at Lanny with pure lust in his eyes.</p><p>"I want you!” Brady purred lustfully, a needy growl in the back of his throat.</p><p>Lanny could only moan as he felt his older cousin rolling him over, with Brady releasing his own moan as he took in the sight of his cousin's ass. Lanny's moan soon got louder, when he felt Brady bend over and take a long lick up the length of Lanny's crack. The older boy continued to lap at his cousin's hole, before pulling back as he reached out and used the tip of his finger to massage the entrance of his cousin's tightness. Brady used one of his cousin's loud moans in order to cover the fact he was pushing his finger into his cousin's virgin hole, with Brady pausing inside of Lanny's hole, waiting for Lanny to get used to it.</p><p>"Mhm, oh god… my king" Lanny moaned, the boy submitting as the mix of pain and pleasure rocked his body as Brady began to move his finger in and out.</p><p>The words fell silent but Lanny's moans continued as he felt the second of his cousin's fingers slide into him. As his ass was scissored open by his older cousin, the schemer began to wonder how the island boys felt when he was stretching their holes. Lanny let out another moan at the memory of how tight some of those island boys were, with Brady taking it as permission to take it to the next level and pulling his fingers out of his cousin's hole.</p><p>"Cous, roll over onto your back" Brady demanded with no room for argument, grinning when Lanny followed his orders.</p><p>The co-king watched on as his younger cousin and prince followed his orders, with Lanny rolling over so he was lying on his back. With a grin at Lanny, Brady lifted his cousin's legs and rested them on his shoulder with the cousin moaning loudly as he felt the tip of Brady's cock pushing against his once his cousin had lined himself up. The younger boy released a loud moan as he felt his cousin beginning to ease himself into his tightness.</p><p>"F-Fuck…  Lanny!" Brady moaned, as he felt his cousin's tight and warm hole squeezing his cock.</p><p>Brady continued to push into the warmth of his cousin's hole, until he was completely inside of Lanny, with the co-king releasing a moan as he enjoyed the feeling. The co-king waited for a few moments to let the younger boy get used to having his cock inside of him, with Lanny's loudly moaning as his virginity was taken, while he had taken the virginity of almost all of the boys his age and under, on the island this was the first person to fuck him. Taking a page out of the island boys around his own age, Lanny nodded his head to let his cousin know that he could begin with Brady beginning to slowly move in and out of his scheming cousin.</p><p>"Oh fuck!” Lanny grunted out, the prince finding himself enjoying the feeling of his king's cock moving inside of him. Unaware that the older boy was craving the new enticing sounds coming out of the younger boy's mouth.</p><p>The co-king of Kinkow slowly began to get into a comfortable rhythm, as he enjoyed the fact he was pounding his cousin's ass, Boomer's hole was nothing compared to Lanny's. Brady continued to slowly move in and out of the younger boy, enjoying the warmth of Lanny's ass, with the older boy unable to stop himself from releasing his own moan of pleasure which began to merge with the sounds of both Lanny's moans and his balls smacking against his cousin's ass.</p><p>“Mmm, fuck your ass is tight…” Brady grunted out between thrusts, the sound of his balls slapping against the skin only growing louder.</p><p>With years of fooling around with Boomer and girls increasing his stamina, the older boy decided to use it to his advantage by giving his cousin a nice long fuck, with Lanny's moans filling the room as he was teased by Brady who continuously changed his thrusting pace from slow to fast and back again. As he continued to move in and out of his cousin's hole, Brady decided to increase the level of pleasure that his cousin was feeling with the older boy reaching out and grabbing onto Lanny's cock and giving it a squeeze before beginning to stroke.</p><p>"Mm" Lanny moaned out happily, loving the feeling of Brady stroking his cock. Brady grinned as he continued to stroke his cousin's cock as fast as he could, with Lanny soon moaning out as he reached the point of no return: "Oh god Brady! I’m going to- AHHH!.”</p><p>As Brady continued to fuck him, the younger boy threw his head back as he finally reached his edge and with a few pulses from his cock began to shoot his load, with Lanny's cum flying over him and covering his body with his own cum. The king couldn't help but release his own moan from the sight of his cousin being covered by his own seed with the older boy beginning to pick up his pace as the desire to shoot his cum into his cousin grew too much. As Lanny's ass tightens due to his orgasm, Brady continues to thrust into Lanny's ass loving the feeling of Lanny's ass milking his cock for all of it was worth.</p><p>"Fuck cous… I'm going to cum" Brady moaned, as it got too much for the older teen.</p><p>With one final moan, the older boy co-king, pushed into his younger cousin as fast as he could as he felt his own cock throb and began to pulse as he started to shoot his load into Lanny's ass. Lanny could only moan as he felt his cousin's bullet like shots of cum shooting against his inners, with the younger boy finding himself loving the feeling of his king's cum flowing inside of him. Once the older boy had finished shooting his load into his younger cousin's ass, the older boy collapsed down on top of Lanny before rolling off and letting his cock pop out of his cousin's hole. </p><p>Despite the lack of energy, Lanny let out a low whine from the loss of his cousin's cock inside of him. The cousin's laid there for a few moments, with the pair of boys panting and breathing heavily as they regained their energy. Once he had regained a bit of energy, the young schemer moved over slowly in order to rest his head on the defined body of his older cousin and king, deciding that trying to take over could wait for tomorrow.</p><p>"So what are we going to do tomorrow, my handsome Prince Lanny" Brady purred.</p><p>The older boy leaned over his cousin's body and sucked on the ear lobe of the younger boy who moaned from the sound of his cousin's chine enchanting him. The co-king smirked when he got the reaction that he was after from his cousin and paused his actions on Lanny's lobe to allow his cousin to calm himself.</p><p>"Well, if you wanted to, you could always give me what I deserve and crown me Supreme Overload! I mean King of Kinkow!" Lanny suggested, hoping that his body could convince his dim-witted cousin to give him power, and make him able to go without a day where his schemes backfired on him.</p><p>"You are so fucking cute, with your attempts for power" Brady chuckled. The man shook his head with a fond smile, since he did honestly find it cute that his cousin wanted to share power with them and be closer to them.</p><p>"So umm… tomorrow? I could give you a tour of the island…" Lanny blushed brightly. The nervous scheming prince trying extremely hard to ignore the comment from Brady, since he refused to consider himself cute.</p><p>Lanny smirked to himself as the plan came to mind, his cousin might not be willing to give him the power currently, but after the island boys he might change his mind. Those island boys would do anything to pleasure their king. Brady wondered what could be so fun about exploring the island, most of what they had seen on the island so far had either tried to kill him, and he could be exploring something far more interesting like his little cousin's warm ass.</p><p>"Sounds good" Brady shrugged, thinking that it could be fun to fuck his cousin in different parts of the island. The king couldn't help but grin at the thought of pushing Lanny up against a tree before ramming into him and fucking him like the wild animals that lived there.</p><p>The dark-side would forever hear the sounds of Lanny’s screams as his older cousin pounded his hole.</p><p>"Good" Lanny purred, the younger boy thrilled that his brainless cousin had actually agreed to go with the plan.</p><p>Lanny's mind soon began to wonder which of the island boys that he could share with his cousins, with the prince beginning to frown when he couldn't think of any of the boys that would be worthy for the King. However, as he continued to debate every boy on the isle, Lanny found himself having to admit that there was only one island boy worthy enough for his cousin.</p><p>Him.</p><p>"Oh Shit!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>